degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Rock This Town
The 11th episode of Season 6. Summary Manny decides to get over Craig by throwing a secret party at Emma's house, ruining Emma's plan for a cozy little weekend with Sean in the process. But Manny's secret party just won't stay secret for long and won't ever be forgotten. Main Plot Manny is intent on getting over Craig, and uses Liberty's upcoming birthday as an excuse to throw a party at Emma's house while Spike and Snake are out of town. She's even got a great guy to introduce Liberty to - but doesn't anticipate how he'll feel. And of course, no party can be kept a secret for long, so as soon the party gets out of control, students from Lakehurst get in unexpectedly. When tensions mount from the ongoing school rivalry, one of Degrassi's favorite students, J.T., is stabbed and left for dead. During the party, Emma adds tequila to her punch and gets drunk. She tries to have sex with Sean, but winds up throwing up in a waste basket before kissing him. Manny invites Damian over to this party as a date for Liberty. Liberty and Damian are not interested into each other, but Manny and Damian are. Damian tries to make out with Manny but Manny rejects him because she barely knows him. J.T. goes up to Toby while making out with Lakehurst's vice president. She walks away telling him that it's time for a pee break. J.T. tells Toby that he likes a spicy sandwich (which is Mia) but sometimes you get tired of it and you want oatmeal (which is Liberty). Toby said "Well, its a hot sub. But it gets boring. Oatmeal has always been there for you..." and J.T. says "I'm going to get me a big bowl of Liberty! I mean, oatmeal." J.T. tries to catch up with Liberty, but sees that Drake and Johnny DiMarco, from Lakehurst, are peeing on his car. He asks them "Couldn't find a toilet?" and Drake replies "He did." and grins. J.T. rolls his eyes and says "You slay me with your humor." Drake starts to leave, but right when he is behind J.T., he pulls out a pocket knife and says "Oh yeah mascot boy, laugh at this," and stabs J.T. Liberty then finds J.T. leaning against his car, staring upward. She goes over to him and finds that he has been stabbed. She begins crying and yells for help. At the hospital, Toby tells the doctor that he is J.T.'s brother so he can figure out what happened. A nurse tells Toby that J.T.'s aorta was damaged and could not be repaired. J.T. was gone. The news of his death set in immediately for Manny and Sean, as they began crying, though Manny, Emma, Toby, and Liberty, after she had received the news, were too shocked to mourn their loss at that time. Having all been informed of J.T.'s death, they join in a comforting group hug. Quotes *J.T.: (to Toby) "I'm going to go get me a big bowl of Liberty, I mean oatmeal." *Liberty: "I still love you." J.T. - "I have a girlfriend, Mia, who I really, really, like!" Liberty: "Do you love her?!" J.T.: "Yes of course I do." Liberty: "Then why are you standing here talking to me?" J.T.: "I don't know." *Nurse: "His aorta was punctured. Its a main artery and... we couldn't repair the damage...... He didn't make it." Toby: "What?... *nervously chuckles* You're joking..." Nurse: "I'm sorry... your brother's gone." *J.T. (Final Line): "You guys slay me with your humor." *Manny: "Okay, let's take the testosterone down a notch." *Manny: "Does Mexico know you've taken all of their tequila?" *Sean: "Emma, are you wasted?" Emma: "The question is: am I wasted enough?" *Sean: "Margarita, meet waste basket. Waste basket, meet margarita." *J.T.: (to Liberty) "It's your party, you can cry if you want to." Production Notes Series Continuity *Craig's coke addiction from What's It Feel Like to Be a Ghost?, the previous two episodes, is mentioned while Manny is venting her emotions. *Manny's reasoning for throwing a party is to try and get over Craig, after their break up in the previous episode. *Liberty's feelings for J.T. are remaining strong. *While telling J.T. about her feelings for him, Liberty references the time J.T. taught her how to drive in Foolin', saying it was a good day, one worth remembering. *Ellie and Manny come to an understanding over Craig and how he used both of them. *J.T. uses the same food analogy of Liberty as "oatmeal" and Mia as a "meatball sub" to symbolize his romantic relationships, which he did before in Eyes Without A Face (1). Character Revelations *This episode marks the last appearance of J.T. Yorke being alive. Although he dies, it isn't the last appearance or mention of him. *This episode marks the first and last appearance of Drake Lempkey and Nora. *This episode marks Damien's first appearance. Trivia *This is also the first stabbing in the history of Degrassi. *This is the 3rd death in the history of Degrassi. The first was Claude Tanner's suicide, then came Rick Murray being shot after his school shooting. The fourth is Anson in Season 11, who was killed by Bianca in self defense. J.T. was the only regular to die. *Johnny turned out to not be arrested, as he appears in Standing in the Dark (1) and becomes a series regular, but Drake was arrested. *All the original grade 7 characters who were in the pilot are shown in the hospital. *The TeenNick version of this episode is censored in the stabbing scene, while the Canadian isn't. *Ryan Cooley stated he wanted his character to go out with a bang and that is why they did it this way. *This is one of the two episodes to involve a knife. The other episode was All Falls Down (2). *Liberty celebrates her 18th birthday in this episode. *Known characters that attended the party are: Liberty Van Zandt, Danny Van Zandt, Manny Santos, J.T. Yorke, Ellie Nash, Spinner Mason, Toby Isaacs, Marco Del Rossi, Sean Cameron, Emma Nelson, Nora, Derek Haig, Jay Hogart, Alex Nunez, Drake Lempkey, Johnny DiMarco, and Damien Hayes. Gallery Rockthistown2.jpg Jtluberty.jpg Libertyshock.jpg Tobyshocked.jpg 30.PNG wowzie.jpg jttoby.jpg pee on car.jpg Rock This Town 611.jpg Qr17wy.jpg 86768.jpg 8678764.jpg 7776.jpg 34536.jpg 879798.jpg 67867.jpg 87878.jpg 1135.jpg 6767.jpg 645688.jpg 75678.jpg 7868.jpg 2234.jpg 4556.jpg 7879.jpg 64577.jpg 756784.jpg 87686.jpg 5677.jpg 45645k.jpg 7688.jpg 6757.jpg 76576.jpg 355.jpg 566.jpg 656.jpg 6564.jpg 5657566.PNG 7676.PNG 6578.PNG 9873.PNG 7657u.PNG 788.PNG 5666.PNG 7876u.PNG 8976.PNG tyt.PNG 6765.PNG 8767.PNG 7684.PNG 76573.PNG 564.PNG 7875.PNG 657.PNG 7688.PNG 6876.PNG 567577.PNG 757.PNG 876876.PNG 6767.PNG 675675.PNG 675634.PNG Mannydamien.png 8766788.PNG 784.PNG 5675378.PNG 56437.PNG 3337.PNG 5458.PNG 764.PNG Links *Watch Rock This Town Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Death